dank_adventures_through_time_and_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Desandre
Desandre is a city of 8 huge towers surrounding a 9th larger tower. Each tower is controlled by a ruling family with the central pillar being claimed by the acting viceroy, The area surrounding the central pillar is a ring of barracks and the seat of military power for the city. The area between the outer towers and central tower is known as the Warren, while the area outside is known as The Barrens Each tower is connected to its neighbour and the central tower via suspended cable car such that the elite need not come to the ground in order to travel to one anothers palace's for the days debauchery The city is populated by a vast range of races, but is predominantly human. In these trying times minorities make easy scapegoats and outsiders can be met with suspicion and outright hostility Recent History *70 BC - The Sorrow Sickness begins to spread through the populace. Decimating it and causing a time of upheavel *69 BC - The sorrow sickness has been raging for one and a half years. half the original population is dead / fled. The nobility have sequestered themselves in their towers. King Dasius Voleire enlists the help of aclaimed mages guild member Lurig for assistance. *69 BC - Lurig ends the plague by enchanting the aqueducts with a cure. *52 BC - Dasius dies, and the crown prince Tarsis goes missing *52 BC - The war for power begins between the noble houses, each in their own fiefdom of power *48 BC - The war ends with an accord between the houses culminating in the current political structure. House madara takes the viecroyship. Ushering in an age of peace through the founding of the Ministry of Interiors (basically a secret police / inquistion) Though the new government begins to let civil infastructure decay *The Calamity Occurs and is almost completely unnoticed by the ruling class. Several fractures open near the city *6 AC - House Wilam have several investments go poorly causing them to default on loans to fractually foreign merchantile banks *9 AC - The first Walls of the Missing begin to appear *12 AC - Tensions are at an all time high with the ruling elite once again sequestering themselves from the populace, living in luxury and deaf to the plight of dissappearnces now plaguing the city. There is growing unrest amongst the population with a growing sentiment wishing for the return of the rightful king. *12 AC - Several nobles including the heir of house Voiche were found massacred and robbed while on a hunting excursion by assailants yet unknown. Ferl Wilam who was also on the expedition is currently missing Sorrow Sickness Earliest recorded case was in 70 BC, the highly contagious disease spread to a fulll blown plague by 69BC whereupon it was cured by the great mage Lurig Symptoms: Patients would begin weeping uncontrollably once symptoms set in and anyone they came into contact within the previous 24 hours could also be infected. The disease kills as the body dehydrates, the patients unable to take more fluids through their constant wailing. The tears eventually turning to highly contagious and corrosive blood. Ruling Class The ruling elite are ignorant to the needs of the masses, spending their days in the luxury of their towers. Houses in order of strength 1. Madara (Ruling) 2. Voiche 3. Liniad 4. Telgrav: Noteable for the close coronation of Vasq's eldest brother Tallow asceding the dukedom 5. Neilen 6. Belenvor 7. Fennech 8. Faulstar 9. Wilam: Noteable that it is close to losing everything if it cannot recover its debts to the merchantile banks. In which case if it defaults the bank would technically inherit the dukedom 10. Volaire (in absentia) Dissappearances People have been vanishing without a trace, and while the population is divided in wild speculation as to the cause, they are unified on the present danger of the threat by the various Walls of the Missing that have been erected through out the city, where people having been placing laquered sketches of their missing loved ones. Category:Location